Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device capable of preventing a color stain from occurring.
Description of the Related Art
As one of flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display is widely used in various electric devices, such as a television set, a computer monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image.
The liquid crystal display controls intensity of an electric field applied to a liquid crystal material interposed between two substrates and an amount of light passing through the two substrates to display the image. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying the image and a backlight unit providing the liquid crystal display panel with the light.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to a position of a light source thereof. The edge-illumination type backlight unit includes a light guide plate and the light source providing the light to a side surface of the light guide plate, and the direct-illumination type backlight unit includes a diffusion plate and a light source disposed under the diffusion plate.